Giorno Giovanna/History
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} History ]]Haruno Shiobana was the son of DIO (fathered using Jonathan Joestar´s body) and a Japanese woman. His first years were marked by his mother's neglect, as she left her home often and "didn't want her son to keep her from having a good life", forcing Haruno to be left alone at night to fear the dark, too scared to even cry. When he turned four, his mother married an Italian man and they moved to Italy, upon which "Haruno Shiobana" became "Giorno Giovanna". His new stepfather, however, would often beat him when his mother was not around. That, coupled with the fact that Giorno easily became the target of street gangsters, gave him very low self-esteem.Chapter 444: Buccellati's Coming (2) However, one day as Giorno was walking home, he came upon a man covered in blood lying in a patch of tall grass. After discovering the injured man, other men approached Giorno, asking him if he knew where the man had gone. Giorno lied to the men, feeling that the injured man was the same as him, and subconsciously activated Gold Experience to mask the man's presence by causing the grass to grow tall. Around two months later, the man showed himself to Giorno again and tells Giorno that he would never forget what had been done for him. Things soon turn brighter for Giorno: his father stopped beating him and he became popular among kids his own age. It turned out that the man was a gangster who quietly watched over Giorno from the shadows. To Giorno, this was the first time someone else had treated him like a human being and showed him respect. The trust that Giorno should have learned from his father was instead taught to him by others, and ever since he no longer had the scared look in his eyes. He subsequently forges a dream to become a "cool gangster" like the man who had helped him.Chapter 444: Buccellati's Coming (2) Joining Passione In March 29 2001, Giorno is 15 years old and operates as a petty thief. Koichi Hirose meets Giorno showing off his famous ear-canal trick in which he stuffs his entire ear into his ear canal. Giorno offers Koichi a ride as an illegal taxi, but in fact steals his luggage and drives away. However Koichi uses his Stand's ability to increase the weight of the tires. Giorno doesn't let this affect his plans and runs away, after using Gold Experience to turn Koichi's luggage into a frog. Giorno then meets up with Leaky-eye Luka, who demands protection money from him. Giorno says he has no money, but Luka, who is unconvinced, takes Giorno's wallet and reveals a picture of Dio Brando. Luka becomes increasingly violent while Giorno insists that he has no money. Suddenly the frog, made of Koichi's luggage, returns and begins climbing up Giorno's pants. Upon seeing the frog, Luka orders him to kill it, but Giorno refuses. Giorno's refusal enrages Luka, who smashes the frog with his shovel against Giorno's suggestions, but the side effects of Gold Experience manifest and cause the attack to rebound upon and kill him.Chapters 440-441: Gold Experience story arc Giorno then spends the money stolen from Koichi, but the two meet again, and Giorno reveals his Stand then escapes a second time.Chapter 442: Gold Experience (3) Soon, problems arise for Giorno as news of Luka's death spreads, and Bruno Bucciarati visits him on the funicular to interrogate him. Bucciarati's interrogation eventually turns violent, forcing Giorno to openly fight. Giorno manages to gain the upper hand, but doesn't deal the finishing blow as he senses that Bucciarati is a good man. Both develop a mutual respect, and upon Giorno revealing his dream to become a "Ganstar" who will defend the innocent, Bruno agrees to help him infiltrate the most powerful gang of Naples, Passione.Chapters 443-447: Buccellati's Coming story arc The test turns out to involve keeping a lighter lit for 24 hours. Giorno sets the lighter upright in a loaf of bread in his apartment to wait out the 24 hours but soon finds himself in trouble within the first hour when Koichi turns up looking for his stolen luggage. After successfully recovering the lighter before Koichi can blow it out, Giorno leaves the apartment complex only for the lighter's flame to be extinguished by an errant janitor throwing water over the steps. As Giorno tries to figure out what to do, the janitor relights the lighter for him and Polpo's Stand Black Sabbath appears. It attacks the janitor for having re-lit the lighter, ultimately killing him by stabbing his spirit with the Arrow. The Stand then turns its attention to Giorno, who fights back with Gold Experience and ends up winning with some help from Koichi. In retaliation for Polpo's disregard for the old janitor's life, Giorno transforms a gun into a banana and leaves it in Polpo's fridge, leading to Polpo's accidental and mysterious death.Chapters 450-455: Gang Enrollment story arc Giorno then becomes the newest member of Buccellati's group. When brought to meet the rest of the members, he is pressured into drinking a cup of "tea" heavily mixed with Leone Abbachio's urine. He earns their acceptance by doing so, having turned his teeth into jellyfish made of 98% water which absorbed all of the water molecules.Chapter 456: 5 Plus 1 Facing the Passione Operatives After Polpo's death, Buccellati takes the group on a boat to Capri Island to retrieve Polpo's hidden fortune of 6 billion. During the trip, the group is forced to face Mario Zucchero, another soldier looking for the treasure, and his Stand. Giorno is also captured by the enemy Stand while investigating the disappearances of his teammates.Chapters 458-459: Mystery of Soft Machine story arc However, before that, he turned Narancia's shoe into a fly that would attempt to return to its owner, enabling Abbachio and Buccellati to figure out the secret behind the enemy Stand and defeat it and its user.Chapters C460-461: Moody Blues' Retaliation story arc Upon discovering that their would-be assassin has a partner who ran ahead to Capri Island, Giorno and Mista go ahead of the rest on an inner-tube-turned-fish to clear the way, in which Giorno keeps track of Mista's movements and Mista encounters Sale.Chapters C462-467: Sex Pistols Arrives story arc After Sale's defeat, the group encounter a capo named Belcaro, who has come at Buccellati's request to take the money and subsequently raise Buccellati to capo rank. They then receive their first mission: to protect Trish, the Boss' daughter, from the traitors seeking to capture her in hope of getting information on the boss and using her as leverage against him.Chapter 469: Operative Buccellati: The Boss' First Assignment Protecting Trish Buccellati's group is shown protecting Trish while encountering many other Stand users on their way to the Boss. Initially, when they are going to obtain the key that fits inside of Coco Jumbo, Giorno, Leone Abbachio, and Pannacotta Fugo fight Illuso. Giorno used the caps of Purple Haze to make a cure for the virus when he used it to trick Illuso into going into the normal world.Chapters 479-485: Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze story arc Later, after the group is off the train where Bruno fought both Prosciutto and Pesci, Giorno ends up fighting Melone and his Stand Baby Face. The autonomous form of the Stand that the woman from the train gave birth to goes on to track down and attempt to kill the entire group starting with Giorno. At first, Baby Face has the advantage since it removed Giorno's throat, but this is when Giorno realizes that he can create body parts and attach them to people. That gives him the upper hand allowing him to win without the help of the others.Chapters 500-506: Baby Face story arc During the fight with Ghiaccio soon after, Giorno drives Guido Mista to the disc that contains the location of the drop-off point for Trish. Giorno makes grass that is then frozen to make a grass surf board so that he can ride on top of White Album's ice before he becomes incapacitated. After finally driving Ghiaccio against a tree, Giorno attacks him with Gold Experience's Blazing Fists, impaling his head upon the tree and finally killing him.Chapters 509-515: White Album story arc When Buccellati's group finally arrive at the clock tower, Giorno gives one of his ladybug pins to Buccellati in order to track his location while he delivers Trish to the boss. He is among the first to notice that something went wrong when King Crimson activated its universal time erase, and follows Buccellati to his location in the clock tower, where they manage to rescue Trish and prevent the boss from coming near them for fear of being discovered. He heals Buccellati's mortal wounds, though his healing only manages to tie Buccellati's spirit to his dead body, and is the first to join Buccellati in betraying and attempting to overthrow the boss.Chapters 518-523: The Mystery of King Crimson story arc Finding the Boss' Identity When the boss sends Squalo and Tizziano after Buccellati's group, Giorno restores Narancia's tongue and remains suspicious of Narancia's actions being due to the result of another Stand's interference. Squalo's Clash, however, manages to incapacitate and kidnap Giorno, forcing Narancia to go after Giorno on his own and take out the assassins.Chapters 525-531: Clash and Talking Head story arc With the defeat of Squalo and Tizziano, the group decides to use the chance they have and leave Venice by plane. However, while attempting to steal a small plane from a nearby army airport, they are confronted by a mysterious man. Mista ends up killing the man after several warnings to back away, which subsequently activates the man's Stand. The Stand's name is Notorious B.I.G., and it is unable to die due to its Stand user already being dead. Upon activation, the Stand begins disintegrating anything that moves. Giorno's own hand ends up being latched upon by it, and he is forced to cut off his entire hand to launch the Stand from the plane. Unfortunately, the Stand manages to make it back onto the plane, but ends falling into the ocean when Trish activates her Stand's power and rips the front part of the plane off.Chapters 533-538: Notorious B.I.G. story arc Shortly after their arrival on land, Abbachio is suddenly killed by an unknown enemy. Giorno is unable to heal Abbachio, but is able to turn a stone he was holding into a ladybug. The group follows the ladybug back to it's original source and finds the face and hand print of Abbachio's supposed killer on a stone. The group is unsuccessful in finding a match for the fingerprints using the Sardinia police database, however Trish recognizes the killer as her father. While searching through the computer's deceased list database for the Boss' identity, the group is intercepted by an unknown source claiming to be their ally. The source reveals the Boss' Stand name, and it's ability. Claiming there is a way to beat it, which is by obtaining the arrow, which is supposedly able to give them more power to defeat the Boss. The source asks them to come to the Colosseum in Rome, in order to meet up and hand over the arrow.Chapters 551-552: Pronto! On the Line story arc Upon arriving in Rome, the group is intercepted by two enemy Stand users. Chapters 554-567: "Green Day" and "Oasis" story arc The group is affected by an out of control Silver Chariot Requiem. Chapters 572-579: The Requiem Plays Quietly story arc Giorno eventually faces off with Diavolo. Chapters 580-584: Diavolo Rising story arc After Gold Experience Requiem punches Diavolo into the waters, Mista and Trish express an urgent need to find Diavolo. Giorno, however, remains confident that Diavolo was finished, and in the end, is shown to lead Passione as a group of dignified men Stand before him. Chapters 586-589: Gold Experience Requiem story arc Purple Haze Feedback (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) After defeating Diavolo, he reveals himself as the boss, claiming that he doesn't want traitors to endanger the boss' daughter in an attempt to find his identity. He acts as if he has been the boss all along. He has charisma much like that of his father, and with Giorno at the helm, Passione joins forces with the SPW Foundation and expands to new heights. Giorno meets with Fugo shortly after the latter's defeat of Massimo Volpe, healing his injuries with Gold Experience. After talking to Fugo about the personal progress which he had made and his reasons for sending Fugo off to stop the narcotics team, Giorno finally gains Fugo's allegiance as boss of Passione. Stone Ocean (2012) While Enrico Pucci's actions attracted to Florida three young men who were all DIO's sons, Giorno was nowhere to be seen despite DIO's blood in him. On the page containing Rikiel's privilege card, it hints that Giorno may be in Florida after all, though the reason he wasn't drawn to the priest is unknown (were he to have made an appearance, he would have been 26 years old). SO Chapter 113: Sky High (2) References }} Category:Article management templates